Advocate
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Advocate’s ideals are his greatest weapons, driving him to succeed where many might otherwise fail and gaining him legions of friends and allies in every quarter. He brings to his team a virtual army of fervent believers, ready and willing to support his endeavors. Attributes: The Advocate is a tenacious mental and physical opponent. He benefits from high Charisma and Constitution scores, which grant him the staying power to see things through. Intelligence and Wisdom are also helpful, depending on the tactics the Advocate employs to advance his agenda. Core Ability 'Persistent' Your great work must often be done over long periods of time, accomplished with dedication as much as aptitude. Before the first Challenge of any Complex Task, you may spend and roll 1 action die. You may then take 10 with a number of Challenges as part of this task equal to the action die result. Further, the amount of time required for each skill check with which you take 10 as part of this Complex Task is not doubled. This ability may only be used once per Complex Task. Class Abilities 'Absolute Certainty' You begin your task with a driving need to succeed, regardless of the challenges that lie before you. At Level 1, your class level is added to your Wisdom when calculating your stress damage thresholds. Further, any time you succeed with an opposed Resolve check (i.e. as part of a standard skill check), you gain a +2 morale bonus with all opposed skill checks against the same opponent until the end of the current scene. 'Behind the Scenes I (city)' You’re connected. Whether it’s arranging a social event to promote your favorite charity, slipping an opponent’s indiscretions to the media, or arranging a flight to an important work site, you and your supporters make everything run smoothly — and look easy. At Level 2, a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice, you may devote 1 hour to informing your supporters of your needs, after which you may make any 1 Request check with a DC of 20 or less without spending action dice. This check is automatically successful. 'Behind the Scenes II (city)' At Level 11, you may use this ability to make Request checks with a DC of 30 or less. 'Behind the Scenes III (city)' At Level 19, you may use this ability to make Request checks with a DC of 40 or less. 'Networks' You’re always developing your networks of contacts. At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain either a new associate-grade contact or 1 additional Gear feat. 'By Any Means' You favor a small number of personal tactics. At Level 4, you may choose any 1 skill. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the time required is not doubled. Finally, if you choose a cross-class skill, it becomes an Advocate class skill for you. At Levels 8, 12, 16, and 20, you may choose 1 additional skill to receive this benefit. No skill may receive this benefit more than once. 'Small Steps' You’re always making small but important advances towards your ultimate objective. At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Backers:'' Your Spending Cash increases by 1 (maximum of 10). *''Charm:'' Once per session, you may improve the disposition of any 1 non-villain NPC by 1 grade without a skill check. *''Cover-Up (city):'' You may suppress information that might reveal your activities or those of your allies or Faction. Once per session, you may choose to cover up 1 event that occurs during the session (e.g. a kidnapping, a murder, a political maneuver). You must spend 4 hours getting in touch with your supporters, after which the DCs of all Analysis, Investigation, Search, and Request checks made to collect information about the event are increased by an amount equal to your class level. *''Favor for a Favor:'' You may use your connections to elicit assistance from someone within an organization who is otherwise resistant to bribery. When you make any Bribe check, you may bribe honorable characters without penalty. The skill check results and costs are determined as standard, except that the bribe money is not paid to the target but rather used to assist him in a way that he finds morally acceptable. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. *''Inner Drive: Your personal willpower sustains you in times of crisis. Your maximum vitality points are increased by an amount equal to your class level, and your maximum wound points are increased by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum +1). *''Media Personality: ''You’re known in the media or through another outlet, and the camera loves you. When you make a skill check with the Remote tag, you only suffer a –4 penalty. *''Professional Recognition: ''Your tireless efforts have earned the respect of your peers. The disposition toward you of any NPC with 8 or more ranks in the Profession skill and a focus that matches one of your Profession focuses is automatically improved by 1 grade. 'Crusade' Your tireless dedication makes you eager to test yourself against your cause’s opponents. At Level 10, once per session, instead of making an opposed skill check with any Advocate class skill, you may set your result to 1 higher than that of your opponent. This cannot result in an error or threat. At Level 20, you may use this ability twice per session. 'True Believer' You speak so passionately about your causes that those who hear them are inspired to act. At Level 14, once per session, you may, as a free action, urge others to do something. This ability initially targets you, your teammates, any willing special characters, and up to 10 standard characters with a disposition toward you of Neutral or better. As a free action, you may continue speaking, influencing an additional 10 standard characters per round (to a maximum number equal to your class level × 10). For a number of minutes equal to your Charisma score, the disposition toward you of each standard character you’re influencing is improved by 2 grades (maximum Helpful). Further, each affected character becomes immune to Morale checks and gains a +4 synergy bonus with all checks made using any skills chosen as part of your ''by any means ability. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes